De regreso
by rosa y negro
Summary: Sakura está emocionada porque su marido va a regresar. Ella quiere tener todo en orden y tener una reunión especial con Sasuke. Esto en vez de una reunión en la noche pasa a ser en el día y una muy placentera reunión . LEMON Romántico.


Hey, nos leemos con un nuevo **lemon SasuSaku**.

 _Este lemon tiene escenas romanticonas y sexo fuerte, así que si quieres leer sin lemon, lee solo hasta como por el párrafo número 25._

En este fic tengo párrafos del libro "Espérame en la última página" de solo el primer capítulo de esta novela. Les recomiendo el libro, está lindo.

Naruto ni espérame en la última página, son míos, son de sus respectivos autores.

Ahora si a leer!

* * *

 **Único Capitulo**

Hay muchas maneras de ganarse la lotería, una de las mejores es estar enamorada y ser correspondida. Sakura pasa la aspiradora y el plumero al mismo tiempo mientras iba planeando la siguiente tarea de la lista. El objetivo era dejar el departamento tan limpio y acogedor, tan irresistiblemente, cómodo y hogareño, que todo aquel que lo pisara no tuviera más remedio que quedarse. Tenía que convertir aquellos 70 metros en una trampa perfecta.

Echo un vistazo alrededor, muy orgullosa. Se sentó en su pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente de su cama donde enfrente tenía una buhardilla donde podía ver el atardecer en la ciudad.

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó el teléfono desde su sala, se levanta del sofá y va a paso apresurado por el dichoso aparato ruidoso. Era Ino, su mejor amiga. Eran inseparables desde los siete años. Además de verse con frecuencia, se llamaban casi todos los días.

Oye, no puedo hablar ahora – le dijo- Estoy algo ocupada, hoy vendrá Sasuke.

En serio, wow, ¿ya regresará de su misión?- Ino se emocionó por su amiga, desde hace ya vario tiempo que su amiga no ve a su marido.

Eso dijo- Sakura hace una leve mueca. Hace este gesto ya que su marido le ha mentido algunas ocasiones, no es la primera vez que la deja plantada.

Mm. ¿y Sarada? ¿Dónde está?- Ino pregunta. No hay nadie en su casa, su marido está trabajando y su hijo en una misión.

De misión, mañana por la mañana llega- Sakura cada día está más orgullosa de su hija.

Oh mira. Me alegro mucho por ustedes Sakura

Sakura sonrió y le prometió a su amiga que la llamaría pronto. Sakura volvió con la aspiradora con energías renovadas.

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde, Sasuke podría llegar en cualquier momento a partir de las nueve. Antes de esa hora, tanto como su casa como ella tenía que ser la viva imagen del bienestar, alegría, de lo sano y lo correcto, como un hogar.

Mientras vaciaba medio armario y colocaba su ropa de verano encima de su cama para ver que sería mejor ponerse, pensaba en lo curioso que era el mundo. Lleva casada con su marido en un promedio de catorce años. Nunca había conocido a sus suegros, ellos murieron mucho antes de que Sasuke y ella se formalizaran como una pareja. Sasuke le contaba algunos pocos recuerdos que él tiene sobre su pasado, la vida con su mamá, la crianza de su papá y los entrenamientos con su hermano mayor. Una vida muy distinta a la que ella tuvo en su infancia. Ellos eran unas personas distintas, no hablando tanto de su pasado, sino en la mayoría de sus cosas, actitudes y gustos. Ella era rosa y el negro, literal.

En realidad, era posible que no existiera un "mundo al derecho". La situación de Sakura y Sasuke sin duda escapaba a los estereotipos, pero quizá no sea tan inusual o tan infrecuente como pudiera parecer. Uno siempre busca lo contrario de lo que es.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin podrían vivir su amor sin la amargura del tiempo limitado. Podrían pasar mañanas enteras acariciándose y besándose.

Paso el plumero, con respeto y gratitud, por su primera foto familiar, lo recuerda, recuerda que esa foto fue tomada después de ese lio en el cual Sarada pensó que ella no era su verdadera mamá. Vaya niña, pero ni en ese tiempo ni en el presente la culpa, nunca le dieron respuestas a sus preguntas. Algunos dicen que los mal entendidos con el paso del tiempo dan gracia, con Sakura esto es complicado, le causa más que gracia le causa dolor, pero justifica a Sarada y lo deja pasar. Aparte, que gracias a todo este lio, ellas se volvieron a un más unidas de lo que eran.

Termino de arreglar su casa a las ocho y media, entro a la ducha. Sasuke tiene llaves de su propia casa, así que no se preocupa por dejar afuera a su esposo. Cuando termino de ducharse, se dio los últimos retoques con las pinzas y se maquillo con algo de rapidez, con esa destreza que solo proporciona la práctica. Se miró al espejo y no tuvo más remedio de admitir que estaba radiante. Hacía mucho que no recordaba verse tan hermosa. Miro el reloj de la pared, eran exactamente las nueve de la noche. Había cumplido con las tareas necesarias a la perfección y en el tiempo justo. Una muestra más de su eficacia, cualidad de la que se enorgullecía y que hacía que se sintiera más deseable, más apropiada, más digna de ser amada.

Se puso los tacones que más le gustaban a su marido, aunque a él no le gustaran esos tipos de zapatos, esos tacones eran los únicos que un día él le dijo que se le veían bien, por una simple pregunta de ¿te gustan?, por lo regular él decía no, pero esta vez dijo que si, a ella le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta.

Lo que Sakura esperaba era que él se abalanzara sobre ella nada más traspasara la puerta y que no se acordaran de comer hasta después de un par de asaltos, pero prefería estar preparando algo saludable y no tener que pedir comida rápida. Sin embargo, aquella era una ocasión especial: había comprado volovanes de salmón marino, y de postre, fresas caramelizadas con licor. Con un menú como ese y una botella como la que se estaba enfriando en la nevera, nada podía salir mal.

Eran las once de la noche y Sakura debía admitir que empezó a sentir nervios. Le resultaba extraño que Sasuke no enviara un halcón, águila, canario, paloma, cacatúa, pingüino o algo con alas para comunicarse con ella que llegaría un poco tarde de lo previsto. Tomo un libro para hacer pasar el tiempo más de prisa.

Aburrida fue por otro libro. Pero se encontró con escenas parecidas. El amor solo merecía la pena cuando era problemático, tormentoso, imposible. A nadie le interesaba la felicidad, lo que le salía bien, lo que tenía un futuro. Ella sonrió, pensando que eso era exactamente lo que ella siempre ha querido con Sasuke: la monótona y nada interesante, felicidad de pareja.

Sintió la tentación de irlo a buscar o enviar algún animal, pero pensó que era más prudente no hacerlo. No sabía en qué situación podría estar.

A las once y media se volvió a duchar y se maquillo otra vez, repitiendo cada uno de los gestos como si se tratara de mantras. Pensó que sería sensato cenar un poco de ensalada, o al menos un yogurt, pero en aquel momento nada le resultaba apetecible.

A las doce se obligó a buscar otro libro. No hallaba que leer, todos esos libros en su estantería ya los había leído. Observo un libro color beige y con osos de portada "nombres para bebes". Recuera que ese libro lo compró para nombrar a su hija con un nombre bonito, pensar que ella y Sasuke escogieron un nombre original y con un significado, fue una pérdida de dinero este libro. Lo abrió por curiosidad, nombres para niñas estaban primero, nombres para niños al final. Toma este libro y lo lleva a la sala para sentarse y leerlo. No estaría mal tener otro hijo. Sonrió, se acurruco en el sillón y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Escuchar a pájaros cantar en la mañana, no era muy agradable. Toma la almohada que esta alado de ella y… se levanta de golpe, ella no se durmió en su cama. Voltea e inspecciona su habitación, nada, no encuentra nada. Se dirige a la sala de su hogar, se sorprende de ver un arreglo de solo narcisos, sus flores favoritas. Se dirige a la cocina, pensó que él podría estar aquí, pero no. Suspira, pudo a ver sido Sarada, ella también sabe que son las flores favoritas de su mamá. Pero este pensamiento no detiene a las traviesas lágrimas.

Prefiere irse a bañar, a quitarse el maquillaje y el sudor de su cuerpo. No camina mucho para llegar a su destino. Abre la puerta y la cierra después de entrar, se empieza a desnudar y jadea por el dolor y decepción que siente hacia su esposo. No lo odia, lo ama, eso es lo que más duele, que ni por esto se puede enojar con él.

Se sobresalta, siente que alguien la abraza por detrás. Un solo brazo que cubre su cintura y un olor inolvidable.

Cariño…

Lo siento- él susurra en su oído

Ella voltea para voltearlo a ver su rostro, el rostro que desde hace mucho no veía. Toca sus mejillas y lo mira a los ojos, su cabello esta mojado, se nota que apenas salió de la ducha. Sonríe con algunas lágrimas y lo abraza con fuerza, lo extrañaba. Él también la abraza con su brazo.

Te extrañe- pega su mejilla en el pecho de Sasuke, él toca su barbilla y hace que eleve su cabeza, le limpia las lágrimas y la mira a los ojos, a él le encanta ver sus ojos, ver su sonrisa y ver que se sonroja aun. Si el pudiera, podría ver sus ojos, verlos todo el día, ella desvía la mirada y se agacha a recoger su ropa.

Me iré a cambiar- Ella informa y ve a su esposo de pies a cabeza, se da cuenta que él está desnudo mientras ella solo está en ropa interior.

Él se acerca a ella, la vuelve a abrazar y la besa. Ella gime de la sorpresa y lo acaricia, se acarician, ninguno cree que esto es real, extrañaban este trato, estas caricias, tenerse, tocarse, sentirse, lo creen real, esto es real.

Sasuke toma de las piernas a Sakura y la eleva hasta su cintura, abre la puerta y camina hacia su habitación. Ella lo besa entre este procedimiento, él se deja hacer. Había anhelado sus labios durante años, ahora no le importaba nada, eran suyos. Él sabe maravilloso. Movió su boca hacia su mandíbula, hasta su cuello y su pecho. Ellos apoyados en la pared que esta alado de la puerta de su habitación, gozando.

Él rasga el sostén de su mujer, anhela volver a ver qué hay detrás de ese sostén. Mientras ella se sorprende de aquello. Él ya estaba chupando un pezón y acariciando la parte baja de su calzón. Ella gimió, esto se siente increíble. En un movimiento rápido, Sasuke, bajo su calzón, después de esto empezó a bombear lento, dentro y afuera, haciendo que Sakura se excitara más.

Él se apartó, lamiendo sus fluidos que están en sus dedos. Quería contemplarla, esa mujer lo excitaba con solo verla así. Sakura se encamino a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se acostó en su cama. Atrás venia Sasuke.

Se acercó otra vez a ella, masajeando sus pechos y lamiendo su cuello. Ella pensó que no se podía excitar más sin ser penetrada, estaba en lo incorrecto.

Sasuke le abre las piernas, y en la posición del misionero, la penetra.

Sakura grito, no lo vio venir y se sentía muy bien. Abrazo su cuello. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, lo menos que quería era que sus vecinos tocaran la puerta para ver qué está pasando y esto significa interrumpir esto. No, nadie quiere eso.

A Sasuke le dio gracia esto, sonrió y empezó a moverse adentro y afuera. Su miembro, amigo fiel, largo y grueso, empezó a llenarla completamente en su interior.

Ella lanzo gemidos y jadeos.

Él gruño y se empezaba a mover más rápido.

La cama empezaba a temblar a cada penetrada de Sasuke. A Sakura ya no le importaba que Sasuke la haya dejado plantada, lo único que en estos momentos le importaba era que fuera más rápido y más a dentro. Ella quería todo, todo de él.

Él le dio la vuelta, y la apoyo contra el colchón. Ella se aferró con las sabanas mientras él empezaba a penetrarla por detrás, presionándose contra ella y disfrutando cada vez más.

Uso su única mano para enrollar el cabello de Sakura entre su brazo, inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás y verla gemir, después, presiono sus labios con los de ella, en un beso pasional. Sus lenguas bailaban la danza del amor y la sensualidad mientras él seguía penetrando por detrás.

Como siempre, Sasuke era lindo al principio, pero cuando ellos continuaron él se volvía más duro e íntimo.

Soltó su cabello, dándole una nalgada.

Ah!

Tomando sus caderas y empujando más adentro.

Ella gemía con cada empuje mientras él gruñía.

Están al borde del clímax.

Él se apartó de ella, se sentó y la sentó arriba de él. A ella le gusta mucho esta posición, puede ver su cara, lo puede acariciar y ver sus gestos. Es perfecto.

Ella lo empujo para que se acostara, usando sus muslos para levantarse de su longitud y a su vez deslizarse hacia debajo de esta. Él se aseguraba de su cintura para ayudarle a moverse. Seguía deslizando arriba y abajo, se sentía más adentro, más plena y llena.

En esta posición él podía contemplar su bella figura; sus pechos lindos y rosados saltando por sus movimientos, su suave y único cabello rosa estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor, su piel blanquecina, su cintura estrecha, sus piernas torneadas y sus ojos brillantes de deseo.

Ella era una amante increíble.

Regresaron con la posición que iniciaron en la cama; la del misionero. Ella se decepciono, le gusta tomar el control en el sexo, le excita y mucho. Enredo su brazos entre su cuello, enrollaba las piernas mientras era embestida y lo beso.

Él seguía cada vez más rápido, ella gimió entre sus labios pero seguía moviendo su lengua con la de él. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse y a sentir cosquillas en su vagina, alcanzo el clímax.

Ah! Sasuke-kun

Se sentía más mojada de lo que estaba y él más excitado de lo que estaba. Necesitaba moverse más duro, más intenso y por supuesto, más rápido. La cama retumbaba contra la pared, Sakura gemía como loca. Con un gemido final, él se sentía apunto de llegar al éxtasis.

Adentro… hazlo adentro por favor- entre un grito y gimiendo Sakura le dijo. A él le gustó la idea.

Llego al clímax y deleito su liberación.

Ella sintió su semen mezclándose con sus fluidos. Se siente increíble.

Se tumbaron en la cama uno a lado del otro. Desde hace mucho tiempo no hacían relaciones sexuales, menos de ese calibre. Se sienten agotados.

Te amo- Sakura se confesó y se acurruco en el cuerpo de su marido. Él le extendió el brazo y después le acaricio el cabello. Sasuke sonrió, siempre le gustaba estar así con ella, le encanta acariciar su cabello, abrazarla y escuchar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Le besa la cabeza y dice- yo también te amo

Sakura se emociona, siempre se emociona en las pocas veces que él le dice eso.

Escucharon ruidos en la sala. Es Sarada, claro está, se voltearon a ver, dejaron la ropa interior de Sakura en el pasillo. Se levantan y se cambian con lo primero que ven. Él se pone un pants gris y una camisa negra. Ella se pone otro sostén y un vestido rosa. Sasuke es el que sale primero y es el quien recoge la ropa interior y la avienta adentro de la habitación. Sakura sale de la habitación y se va directo a la sala.

Se encuentra con su hija, Boruto, Mitsuki y Chouchou viendo una película. Ella suspira, parece que no se dieron cuenta de nada. Sarada la voltea a ver y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y susurrando "Son unos sucios"

* * *

 _¿Habrán procreado otro hijo?_

 _Bueno esa pregunta lo dejo a la imaginación jeje pero obvio que lo más seguro es que si ya que yo muero por ver otro niño Uchiha._

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _¿Bueno-Malo?_

 _Nos leemos muy próximamente!_


End file.
